Solo son niños
by Samanta Black
Summary: Hannah sabe que son solo asustados e indefensos niños, a pesar de que a Neville Longbottom le guste jugar a ser grande. Y aunque no le guste la idea de abandonar su inocencia tan rápido, también sabe que en esa guerra no tiene otra opción que luchar. Este fic participa del reto temático de Noviembre "Momentos perdidos..." del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.**

* * *

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Noviembre "Momentos perdidos..." del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**Son solo niños.**

**I.**

Hannah tiene miedo, demasiado miedo. ¿Y cómo no tenerlo cuando veías día a día como torturaban a tus amigos, a tus compañeros? ¿Cómo no tenerlo cuando el dolor se empezaba a hacer usual en su piel? ¿Cuándo te habían echado la maldición cruciatus, aquella que pensaste, que rogaste jamás sentir, más veces de la que eres capaz de contar?

Agacha la cabeza un poco más cuando Alecto Carrow pasa a su lado. Cobarde, le susurra una voz en su mente que cada vez le era más difícil de ignorar. Su mano tiembla un poco cuando quiere remojar su pluma en la tinta, pero se recompone rápidamente y sigue con su redacción, tratando de no pensar en los gritos de sus amigos que la persiguen como fantasma día a día, noche a noche, y tal vez, eternamente.

**II.**

Hannah siempre ha pensado que su amigo Ernie estaba algo chalado, lunático, ido de olla, que le faltaban un par de tornillos. Pero siempre lo había pensado con cariño. Bueno, ahora no tanto. Ahora estaba total y completamente convencida de que está loco. Y ella también, de paso.

No sabe en qué momento se les había ocurrido aparecer en aquella reunión clandestina a las cuatro de la mañana en la antigua Sala de los Menesteres, aquella que los había acogido durante su rebelión contra Umbridge, aquella que les había servido para escapar de los castigos, de los vestidos rosas y de los libros inservibles. Pero sabe que ahora todo es diferente. Los Carrow no son Umbridge y Voldemort ya no es solo una sombra indefinida, misteriosa, posiblemente falsa. Pero ellos siguen siendo unos niños. Pero ya no son aquellos niños traviesos que disfrutaban dándole bombones envenenados a Filch o burlándose de la Brigada Inquisitorial, sino que se han transformado en unos indefensos y asustados niños que no tenía en donde esconderse, a donde huir. Por esa razón Hannah no está totalmente segura de que está haciendo allí, en lugar de encontrarse en su cama durmiendo, o al menos intentándolo.

Pero cuando Neville Longbottom empieza a hablar, a contarles su plan, a alentarlos diciendo que Harry Potter necesita su ayuda, Hannah se da cuenta de que tal vez no todos ellos son unos niños. Que Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione ya no son niños asustados. O que tal vez si lo siguen siendo pero han decidido jugar a ser grandes, a ser fuertes, a ser poderosos. Y aunque le cueste admitirlo, tal vez no les falta tanto para serlo verdaderamente.

**III.**

Sumerge el pañuelo ensangrentado en la cuenca con agua limpia, estrujándolo entre sus manos, intentando librarse de todo el nerviosismo que siente. Pasa el trapo por la mejilla de Neville tratando de limpiar su cara lo máximo posible, trabajo que se le ve dificultado debido a que el corte no termina de cerrar. Frustrada por no ser capaz de curarlo, Hannah tira con todas sus fuerzas el trapo sobre el cuenco, vertiendo su contenido a su alrededor. Al volcar contra el suelo de piedra, el cuenco hace un pequeño sonido metálico, que hubiera podido despertar a sus compañeros si no se encontraran todos tan cansados, pero en ese momento no puede pensar en otra cosa que en su herida. Sus propios ojos se cierran ante el peso de la noche y los acontecimientos del día, pero se niega a dormir mientras no haya nadie más dispuesto a cuidarlo. Con un pequeño movimiento de varita arregla el desastre que ha causado, y se dispone a seguir con su labor. Sabe que le esperaba una noche muy larga por delante, pero no muy diferente a las demás.

**IV.**

La mirada aterrorizada de Hannah se clava en la precaria camilla en la que traen a Neville. Siente que sus músculos se han paralizado del horror, pero esa sensación no dura más de unos segundos, los suficientes para que Neville sea depositado en el suelo y ella deba empezar con su trabajo. Durante esos meses había tenido que aprender, a la fuerza, todos los encantamientos curativos habidos y por haber, ya que gracias a su empeño de querer atender siempre al más problemático de los miembros del ED, se había consagrado como la enfermera no oficial del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Sus manos se mueven, ya sin pudor, sobre el cuerpo de Neville, sacándole la camisa, limpiando las heridas, reemplazando las antiguas vendas y añadiendo otras nuevas. Cierra con magia las heridas que puede, pero son muy pocas a comparación de las que él necesita que se recuperen. Susan le pasa el último ungüento mágico que les queda, y a pesar de que sabe que Neville protestará al enterarse que habían utilizado la medicina que podría servirle a alguien más, no duda ni un instante en aplicarla sobre el feo corte de su pecho.  
Cuando termina, Hannah no evita pensar en cómo hace unos meses se hubiera sonrojado hasta el dedo gordo del pie con tan solo pensar en tocar a un chico de la forma que ella lo hace cada día desde que decidió volver a luchar. Le entristece pensar que ya no es una niña, y que tal vez su inocencia haya desaparecido más rápido de lo que le gustaría, pero sabe que no le queda de otra que empezar a aceptar la realidad.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, apenas siente cuando Neville se mueve, inconscientemente, para colocarse más cerca de ella. Pero si es capaz de sentir cuando la mano del muchacho se cierra en torno de la suya, y como ese cosquilleo que había comenzado en la punta de sus dedos se extiende en todo su cuerpo, llegando a sus mejillas donde, contra todo pronóstico, un leve rubor empieza a cubrir su rostro. Hannah sonríe enternecida, mientras acaricia los cabellos oscuros del chico, y todavía un poco sonrojada, se alegra al pensar que aún la guerra no ha sido capaz de quitarle esa sensación de sentirse una niña.

* * *

_Bueno, mi segunda participación para el reto. Desde la primera vez que leí un fic sobre Hannah y Neville ame esta pareja, por lo que decidí usar a Hannah en esta ocasión para plasmar sus "momentos perdidos" de su séptimo año y sus sentimientos con respecto a la guerra._

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto?_

_¿Reviews?_

_Sam Black._


End file.
